Some software applications require a user to acquire a license before it can be installed and/or run (operated). Licenses for software applications that run on mobile communications devices are sometimes associated with the IMEI (International Mobile Equipment Identity) number of the mobile device on installation. This can mean that the license will only allow the application, with which it is associated, to operate when the license, and the application, are present on the device with the IMEI with which the license is associated.